User talk:Crossfirexiv/Archive 3
First--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:56, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :First. Don't cheat Crossfire :< ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:57, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::Second ZOMG Enjoy phailer! 21:58, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::Fuckin tripple edit conflict, LAST-- The Assassin 21:58, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::STOP WITH THESE CONFLICTS NUBBLETS--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:58, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::LAST-- The Assassin 21:59, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::THATS NOT IMPORTANT.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:59, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::LAST AND IT IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING TO EVER HAPPEN TO ANYONE EVER-- The Assassin 22:00, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Now im last.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:01, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::LAST-- The Assassin 22:12, 11 May 2008 (EDT) Ele's suck in RA Continue discussion here V''' ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:59, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :But they're fun. -- The Assassin 22:00, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::ZOMG he'll get crazy Enjoy phailer! 22:00, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::IM RITE THO. WATER ELE RA= LOLWUTFLOLROFLROFLJKNOTRLYLOL--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'''X]] 22:01, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::CAPS LOCK IS CRUISE CONTROL FOR VIRGINITY!!! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 22:02, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::THATS WHAT SHE SAID.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:03, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::wtf ? Enjoy phailer! 22:03, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::stopit.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:04, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::CROSSFIRE CAN'T HANDLE SUM SPAM!? HOW ABOUT I SPAM SOME BSURGE IN RA, HUH? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 22:05, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::makeanewarchive Enjoy phailer! 22:05, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::spam moar SF and Dee Freeze please Enjoy phailer! 22:05, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::NOOO MIND FREEZE AND SH AND STUFFS. :::::::::::| YOU FAIL THIS MUCH--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:06, 11 May 2008 (EDT) EDA Spambot > Bsurge spam. Lacks domage, but does Cripple, Bleeding is unblockableso is Bsurge, but shutup I'm having a moment here, has a higher rate of Blinding, is awesomer, uses a spear and is cool. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 22:07, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::404 ZOMG Enjoy phailer! 22:08, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::The EDA lacks a LOT OF DAMAGE. MINIMAL SUPPORT, AND MELEE SUCKS GO ELE. (WARD + DRAW ON AN ELE = TEH LEETWTFSAUCE)--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:09, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::EDA also cover blind each time. Also, Me/N Midnight suckers are gud Enjoy phailer! 22:10, 11 May 2008 (EDT) This much? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 22:10, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::EDA =/= AoE Blind. It sucks also, and causes HIV in men over the age of 14.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:11, 11 May 2008 (EDT) My links fails, don't click it. Anyway, AoE in RA is overrated. With any luck you'll blind two frontliners, but that's nothing special, really. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 22:12, 11 May 2008 (EDT) X's Dreams Enjoy phailer! 22:12, 11 May 2008 (EDT) Also, spammable Cripple, Bleeding, Blind and Deep wound, maybe, if you're awesome, is better than damage. It's so much utility, that it even works in RA. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 22:14, 11 May 2008 (EDT) blind two frontliners, but that's nothing special, really SO BLINDING 2 FRONTLINERS FOR 9 SECONDS IS BAD. GOD U FAILED RLY BAD JUST NOW.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:14, 11 May 2008 (EDT) Exactly who is failing here? Stop using cruise control, it's annoying. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 22:15, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :IM NOT I JUST LIKE TO HOLD DOWN SHIFT. I SWEAR!--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:15, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::You could get banned for this :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 22:16, 11 May 2008 (EDT) 20% blind reduction on armor + shield ftw // monk ftw // foul feast ftw Enjoy phailer! 22:16, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::Sure i can. POST IT ON THE NOTICEBOARD THAT I AM HOLDING DOWN SHIFT ON MY OWN TALKPAG HAHAHAAAHAA--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:17, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::but eles do own btw.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:19, 11 May 2008 (EDT) PvXwiki:Disruption means that you can't use cruise control when it's not needed. And trust me, whenever you use it, there's no good reason. It's not that I wanna get you banned or anything, I just want you to cut out the cruise control.Ele's in RA suck ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 22:21, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :No Eles in RA do not suck. Paragons in RA DO! Suck--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:23, 11 May 2008 (EDT) Para are better than eles Enjoy phailer! 22:24, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :ok u just failed the worst ever just now. gr8 job :D--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:25, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::(ECx2)Granted. Paragons have only limited use in small arena's. A Stunning Strike/Cruel Spear might do decently well in RA though. Also, EDA spammers are Dervs, not Para's. I'd say Ele's are just as bad as Para's. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 22:26, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::Maybe I was just fucking flaming seeing your dumbness ? ohno Enjoy phailer! 22:26, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::omg stop failing . Sriously we all know Eles own all. Whats next dervs suck too. U KNO WHAT EVERYTHING IN RA INCLUDING RA SUCKS--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:27, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Disagree. everything but ME Enjoy phailer! 22:28, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::A decent Monk in RA can pull any team with enough domage thorugh at least 5 victories, which is 1 glad, which is all you want. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 22:30, 11 May 2008 (EDT) Ricky, what bout derv's failness ? Enjoy phailer! 22:30, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :No MB for form recharge btw.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:31, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :(EC)Dervishes have awesome spike capabilities. But because of the fact that a Scythe is AoE, which is what a Derv is based on, and AoE in RA is redundant, I prefer a Warrior. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 22:32, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::The best thing to run in RA is assassin. I ran the ol' shadowprison build but added Foxfangs in. PPL LOLED THEIR OWN PANTS WET. Its been so long since anyone saw Shadow prison besides that crappy spikesin.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:34, 11 May 2008 (EDT) KK, was just kidding Enjoy phailer! 22:34, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::(Enjoy, stop fucking EC'ing me)After a Monk, it most likely is. Warriors and Rangers are a decent choice too. Especially when you're good with interrupts. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 22:35, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::u fail. ele rulz Enjoy phailer! 22:38, 11 May 2008 (EDT) A/W Bull Spam Moebius Skadid is 100% right. 2s kd =/= 3s kd. Also not much bonus damage and shock is a costly interrupt skill '' what the hell. Shock isn't even in the build and the Bull's Strikes damag is a non factor, remove or change your vote because it makes no sense and is pretty terrible.→ You've been pwned. [[User:Extreme| '''Extreme']]( )([[User:Talk/Extreme| Drama Storage.]]) 22:55, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :It was an attempt at being funny. The part "shock is a very costly interrupt" is from the epic vote on Shockaxe by mizzouman Rawr. Crossfire was trying to be funny :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 04:06, 12 May 2008 (EDT) ::Duh, even I saw that! [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 04:25, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :::Internet sarcasm fails. ~ ĐONT TALK 04:27, 12 May 2008 (EDT) ::::I am hilarious arnt I--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 09:29, 12 May 2008 (EDT) "Lann- He almost kicked my ass in brawl. He is a pretty cool guy, but hes never on." Almost huh >.> :Yeah I haven't been on in a bit but I log in every once in a while. Finals and Papers and Final Papers are killing me :X -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 17:37, 12 May 2008 (EDT) Mind Blast Restoration Hybrid prof=E/rt firemagic=12+1+1 energystorage=9+1 restoration=9BlastInvocationMeteorof WardingLightLifeAttunementPact Signet/build What do you think of this build for RA? -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 17:39, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :Sense your the Ele expert :P -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 17:40, 12 May 2008 (EDT) ::ned mor damnage ele buildz! -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 17:41, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :::Meteor or Glyph of Lesser Energy? -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 17:42, 12 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Glyph of Lesser energy in a mind blast build? really?-- The Assassin 18:02, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :::::MBaS please. Good condition remover/extra heal. Anyway, if you're running MB, I would run some more heavy duty spells (more energy). IDK what, but just saying. --20pxGuildof 18:04, 12 May 2008 (EDT) ? Who the hell uses /Me for a self heal? What's the self-heal going to be anyways, Ether Feast? =o — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:03, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :YES! have u never played RA. I see them periodicly on pvx. Warriors with liek ether feast and drain enchantment :P--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:05, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::Ether Feast is wtfpwn! I mean, I never run my Warrior without it! --20pxGuildof 07:26, 15 May 2008 (EDT) Stop worrying about the numbers Really, when the "good" people vote, the average will go down. Don't worry about "overrated builds." ~~ 18:25, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :Ugh but crap build do NOT deserve 5-5-5s or even 4-4-4s. Build:A/W Caltrops Spiker for example. I hate author QQs. Skel is trying to convince me that SP is worse than Caltrops and it rly rly ittiates me :( :( :(--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 18:27, 15 May 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User%3ACrossfirexiv&diff=524789&oldid=524740 'W' is the 4th last letter of the alphabet, while 'D' is the 4th. 'I' is the 9th letter, 'R' is the 9th last. 'Z' is the last letter, 'A' is the first. Misspelling it completely destroys the epic symmetry >:( ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 19:17, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :Wow, I had never noticed that. Pretty epic tbh. ~~ 19:54, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :: :P awesome--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 20:01, 15 May 2008 (EDT) Vote On AoD Wind sin, you agreed with me, you AGREED WITH ME, OMG, SOMEONE AGREED WITH ME, I uesually fail (look at my builds they all fail), btw, nice build :) [[User:Frosty|'Frost']] [[User_talk:Frosty|'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!']] 14:31, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :OOk lol i agree i agree--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 14:34, 18 May 2008 (EDT) Playing with my Wii You have Mario Kart Wii yet? If so, I'll drop my code by some time. Also, add me for SSBB. --20pxGuildof 21:34, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :Ok ill make a whole new page now :P Yes i have it but i dont rly like it a lott. ITs good tho.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:52, 18 May 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah. I almost broke a controller or at least my hand in anger (I'm a controller smasher when I'm angry). I hate when you get hit with like one weapon and you go from first to practically last. Also, cheapo weapons like Bullet Bill and horrible weapons like the Thundercloud hurt a lot. --20pxGuildof 22:00, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :::I agree the game is too imba. You are in 2nd place, you fall in the water, then your in 10th.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:02, 18 May 2008 (EDT) ::::...It took me 10 tries to win the Mirror Lightning Cup with my small version of Capt. Falcon (him + Blue Falcon = manly) because I would screw up on Bowser's Castle when I got shoved into lava/random pits. Just use a Gamecube controller and the Bit Bike to win most stuff, though. --20pxGuildof 22:04, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :::::lol i play with my wii all the time. And yes, use a controller. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 16:14, 19 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::I've started using the Wii Remote + Nunchuck. Honestly, it works pretty well. You can get the control of the GC or Classic Controller along with some of the benefits (Wheelies and Stunts) of the Wii Wheel. --20pxGuildof 20:21, 19 May 2008 (EDT) Build:W/Mo Portective Spirit Power Strike monk warrior Orison of Healing Hundred Blades Hex Remover I would but i dont know the link to the build. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 16:14, 19 May 2008 (EDT) Ur Cool people list I'm from Jersey,YO!- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 20:19, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :U are? What county i dont beleev u--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 20:34, 19 May 2008 (EDT) morris county, and i helped u the first few days of wiki by looking at all ur builds :D- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 20:57, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :No shitting im from morris too :D.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:16, 20 May 2008 (EDT) ur sig. u need to reupload the image under a different name and add a redirect. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:09, 21 May 2008 (EDT) Sig Needs its own image, not the skills image. ~~ 15:11, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :Why?--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'CRφss']] 15:12, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::Policy says so. ~~ 15:13, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::(ec) otherwise it works to read the section above where I post the same thing... And it's a policy. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:13, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Are you allowed to copyright it if it contains a picture which is property or arenanet? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:15{GMT}21-05-MMVIII :::::mk no need to get lawyers involved buddy :)--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'CRφss']] 15:17, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::I'm not going to, but i think anet could. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:19{GMT}21-05-MMVIII :::::::how do i redirect my sig?--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'CRφss']] 15:22, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::But this is teh intrawebs! ur saef here! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:23, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Done, redirected. ~~ 15:24, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::ty--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'CRφss']] 15:25, 21 May 2008 (EDT) Sockpuppetry Checkuser shows that all of the following accounts are registered from your IP: User:Crossfirexiv User:Woof User:DestinyOfKiest User:.Frvwfr2 As such, all votes on your builds by more than one of these accounts have been removed, and all ones I find in the future will be aswell. I'll restore them if it can be resolved to the admin team's satisfaction that they aren't your sockpuppets. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:37, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :lol noob --71.229 17:39, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::Ok bye everyone for a month. WOW I CANT WAIT TO SEE MY WATCHLIST WHEN IM UNBANNED. My photo teacher was getting mad at me bc i was on pvx too much and didnt do any assignments. I guess ill just face my ban ^_^. See ya later. A special goodbye to all the people on my talkpage (especially FRVWFR2!)64.12.117.144 17:44, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::Don't come back. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 17:53, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::::ah crap, hope u lern ur lesson w/e that is and come back. in the mean time, cya IG--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 14:37, 22 May 2008 (EDT) :::::what?! Woof was actually you?! *crys* --92.40.77.14 14:43, 22 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::frvwfr2...? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:09, 22 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::.frvwfr2....nub. ¬.¬ --92.40.77.14 15:11, 22 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Stop using ips niggerfaces. And also; what grinch said. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by Rawr. 15:13, 22 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::he says that to everyone it seems. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:13, 22 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I can't believe you had to rely on socks to up your build's ratings. That is so 12 years old juvenile. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 16:27, 22 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::...Woof was you? So sad. Anyway, socks are really fucking stupid. --20pxGuildof 16:40, 22 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Yeah, couldnt believe Woof was him. :( ----'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:32, 29 May 2008 (EDT) Stuff *Build:E/any Mind Freeze Elementalist *Build:E/any Blinding Surge Snarer No longer Great. Shatterstone is a gud water ele skill-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] (Talk | 17:05, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :Btw, i do not fail-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] (Talk | 11:50, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :: HAHA "Don use VWK with Silver Armor" you spelt sliver silver, NOOB-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] (Talk | 23:23, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::I hope you know he's not here right now. Please leave a message after the tone... -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 18:01, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Im giving him stuff to do-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 21:54, 3 June 2008 (EDT) Retarded no u --Acerbity 11:16, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :What? Rupert=Hawt 15:17{GMT}10-06-MMVIII Monks heal not rits???? In a rating of 1 of my builds (http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Rt/E_Healing_Washes&action=rate) you had as commend that monks heal, not rits. Well 1 in ha ne/rt 's heal overall not monks. 2 overall rits heal better then monkscause they've more supporting spells. So please remove that stupid rating or give a better reason.robertjan 03:59, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :Monks do heal better than rits, because monk's skills that are NOT heals negate damage as well and have great condition removal and hex removal without having to be gimmicky. Ritualists are good because they have good heals but also take offensive skills as well (Splinter Weapon ect) and do them well. Your build on the other hand has 3 heal skills with I think all less than 5 recharge, a'' protection skill, conditional condition removal, nothing to negate damage and no team support. You mind as well have arcane echo + echo Signet of Synergy on a paragon the way you designed that build. -- The Assassin 06:57, 12 June 2008 (EDT) Welcome! Premature, as your ban still has one more day, but might as well bring the welcome back wagon. It's been quiet in the New Jersian section of PvX, as it's only me, Grinch (who is rather inactive), and you (who was banned). So yeah, good to see you back... soon. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 06:45, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :Well as far as I have seen most of pvx "attention whores" are either permabanned or being innactive. --'Tiger' grrr!! 06:48, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::Hoa 2 get permabanned? Frans 07:06, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::Trolling. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:06, 20 June 2008 (EDT) Guess Whos back? Guess who's back, back again Crossfire's back, tell a friend Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back... NA NA NA...-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 22:59, 21 June 2008 (EDT) Bahahahahaha ^ --71.229 00:20, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :Yea, it is pretty amazing how you managed to piss rapta off enough to get yourself banned again less than eight hours after your last one expired :P '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 00:36, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::Wait, as in he JUST got banned again?-- The Assassin 01:24, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::: '''¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 01:33, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Lol thats too awsome.-- The Assassin 01:59, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::^ Epic win. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:59, 22 June 2008 (EDT) Spamming Dont spam cross you got rebanned so fast I couldnt say hi. T.T --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 06:15, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :Your one to talk-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 00:32, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::Auron said it wasn't rly spamming. Rapta just wanted to ban me.-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 11:43, 26 June 2008 (EDT) Voting Stop trash voting builds because they're dupes of existing ones that aren't trash. Either well a build and leave it to get deleted, suggest a merge, or give it a score that it actually deserves. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:52, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :I am sorry. Youre right Tab.-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 11:43, 26 June 2008 (EDT) Check the talk page and reconsider Fox007 16:00, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :Noty :)-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 11:43, 26 June 2008 (EDT) W/Mo Portective Spirit Power Strike monk warrior Orison of Healing Hundred Blades Hex Remover prof=W/Mo sword=10+1+1 stren=8+1 tact=8+1 prot=7 heal=8BladesattackFrenzySpiritofSignetHexMending/build -- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK''' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 00:32, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :I LOVE YOU RELYK!!!!-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 11:40, 26 June 2008 (EDT) HAY CROSSFIRE!!!!! welcome back :P --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:49, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :Thanks Sexy. I was unbanned yesterday but i was at the Jersey Shore!!! so i just came back2day to uh........ bake cookies.-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 11:49, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :D: --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:55, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::sooooo what do u think of this? -- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 11:58, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :::Hooligan! :'( --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 12:04, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I try.-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 12:05, 26 June 2008 (EDT) Guess who's back, back again Crossfire's back, tell a friend Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back... Lol... --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:33, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :Shhhh, you might get banned for spamming xD-- The Gates Assassin 12:35, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::oHNOOOO rapta im a repeatedoffender ooohnooo do u want me to C/P the email auron sent me?-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 12:51, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :::I thought you already did :P. Unless he sent you another one. BTW, Igor got banned for a day... /sob. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 12:52, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Well its only a day. He needs a br8k :) ---- Meh. Contesting a ban isn't a reason to extend it. If he blocks you for longer because you contacted him, tell me and I'll revert the block length. You should always be able to discuss the block - as long as you aren't being dumb about it. I assume you weren't spamming him or calling him names. If you were, then don't whine :P ~Auron ------ [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 12:56, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :Heh, maybe you should discuss it then :P --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 12:57, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::I did. Raptas like: Well the reason I banned you is because youre a repeated offender. I should have blocked you for 3 months but i was nice. If you break a rule again next on the list is 3 months..... what a dick Mean person. :(-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 12:59, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :::This is what he sed the first time: ---- That's gotta be a record of some kind. You might want to talk to him about it after the ban expires. Keep it friendly to avoid getting triplebanned or something - he might have done it out of aggravation more than punishing spamming. What you did was pretty dumb, but I personally wouldn't have banned for it. All you can do is ask why he did it. ~Auron ---- -- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 13:00, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ---- also the first men :You Fowarded that one to me. Also, just try to watch the NPA (with the whole "what a dick" thing). You know how admins can get edgy. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:02, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :So what's the problem here, again? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:59, 26 June 2008 (EDT) tone down the idiocy, please — Skakid 15:04, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :Alright. Thanks i was getting carried away.-- '''GRAARR 15:08, 26 June 2008 (EDT)